From the document U.S. Pat. No. 7,887,453 B2 a multi-gear planetary transmission for a vehicle is known. The multi-gear transmission comprises four planetary gearsets and six shifting elements, so that nine forward gears and one reverse gear are produced. From the shifting scheme of the known multi-gear transmission it is apparent that to obtain each gear, in each case only two of the shifting elements are closed. Thus, owing to the open disk shifting elements undesired drag losses occur.
Furthermore, it is known to be advantageous for shifting elements to be easily accessible, for example positioned externally, so that the hydraulic and/or mechanical and/or electric actuation leads can be arranged more simply and/or give rise to lower losses.